El ladrón de sueños
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Que harías si tu mejor amigo te robara el sueño que mas anhelas desde niño o niña. Eso lo vivirá Kushina en carne propia al enterarse de algo importante ... pero gratificante al final ... Regalo para Bella Scullw ... U/A ...Soy nuevo en esto..


Hola, como están chicos, chicas y tú….

Si están leyendo este fic…. Se darán cuenta que es un regalo para Bella Scullw. La razón por la que lo hago es sencilla. Es una gran escritora que se gano mis respetos y por ella, otros(as) mas, me adentre aún más, de lo que ya estaba, en el mundo de Naruto ya que antes no me gustaba este anime. Haré otros regalos para otros autores que por el momento no mencionaré sus nombres (en este caso, ID`s).

Gracias a Hyuga-Yuuki por brindarme el apoyo necesario en esto, porque soy un noobser en esto del FF… Sin más que decir…. Que corra el FIC

*Al final notas del autor….

Disclammer: Naruto no me pertenece… sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**El ladrón de sueños **

Erase un día como cualquiera en _Konohagakure no Sato. _Los pájaros cantaban, los comerciantes abrían sus puestos de atención al público, los niños estaban jugando en el parque y cosas así por el estilo. En un departamento, cerca al puesto de comida _"Ichiraku Ramen", _una pelirroja estaba, aún, en los brazos de Morpheo **(N/A: para lo que no saben, Morpheo es uno de los dioses del sueño dirigidos por Hypnos), **pero una bestia peluda de color carmesí – para ser exactos, el Kiuby no Youko – ya se había despertado desde hace un buen rato. Este ya se había cansado de escuchar los "ronquidos" de su carcelera, además de que ya se estaba hastiando de ver – como todos los días – los sueños"cursis" que la Uzumaki siempre protagonizaba junto a Minato Namikaze. Ya cansado, harto, exasperado y todos los sinónimos posibles, de la situación, decidió hacer lo que él mejor sabía hacer…. despertarla.

¡Oye mocosa, despierta! – le decía/gritaba, pero no respondía. Con una venita en la frente peluda ,debido al enojo, grito …

¡Maldita sea! ¡Despierta de una reverenda vez, mocosa! – pero nada

Bueno, tú te lo buscaste – lo dijo entre gruñidos. Entonces decidió usar un último recurso – 100% efectivo – para poder despertar a la adoradora del Ramen.

¡Kushina, el andrógino de Orochimaru capturo a ricitos Minato y lo está usando en sus experimentos como rata de laboratorio! – lo dijo con un tono de falsa preocupación. Las palabras Orochimaru, Minato, experimentos, rata y laboratorio bastaron para hacerla despertar de golpe.

Mina-chan…. resiste por favor…. ¡Yo te salvare, `tebbane! – exclamo exaltada y asustada por el rubio mientras adoptaba una pose chafa de superhéroe barato. Ante esta acción, el Kiuby se estaba retorciendo, pero de risa.

¡Kiuby-chan! – protesto en tono amargo al darse cuenta del engaño perpetrado por el zorro.

Ya era hora de que despertaras mocosa – le decía un zorro muy calmado después del ataque de risa - ¡Y no me llames Kiuby-chan! – le reprocho furioso.

Es la costumbre- respondió. En eso, empieza a desesperezarse y coge su reloj "despertador".

Ahh … son las 11:00 am – lo dijo con una naturalidad única para luego abrir los ojos de forma alarmante - ¡Las 11 de la mañana, `tebbane! – chillo - ¡Ya llegue tarde! – grito como si fuese una pseudomaniaca compulsiva.

Entonces dio un salto a la cama en dirección al baño para poder arreglarse y cosas así (**N/A: soy demasiado vago como para relatar estos hechos -_-). **Luego, se va corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza al _Hiraishin no Jutsu _ en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. Una vez que llego, se dio la sorpresa de que nadie estaba, solamente estaba un "pinche" grillo.

¿Qué raro? Mina-chan, las chicas, Fu-baka y los gemelos maravilla siempre son puntuales.

Jajajaja, mocosa. Te dejaron plantada – le dijo el bijuu desde su subconsciente.

¡Chicos! – gritaba como quien ignorando al zorro – Esto es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? ¡Salgan de una vez, `tebbane!

Cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri…..

Bueno, mejor regreso a casa – se dijo a sí misma desilusionada.

De camino a su departamento, se preguntaba que pasaba, porque no encontró a nadie. Ajena a todo esto, una niña de aproximadamente 12 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y de piel blanca se acercó a ella.

Hola Kushina-san, buenos días – le saludo, pero no respondía ya que se había profundizado en sus pensamientos – Kushina-san, está ahí – le decía, pero nada - ¡Kushina-san! – le grito para que le respondiera.

Ahhh – se sobresalto – Hola Midori-chan ¿Qué tal?

Bien. Más bien ¿Le pasa algo? La veo preocupada – le dijo

Lo que pasa es que … - y le procedió a contar lo que le paso (exceptuando la parte de zorros-demonio que te hacen bromas pesadas mientras tienes sueños agradables)

Bueno, yo vi a Minato-san, junto a sus amigos, dirigirse a la torre Hokage como hace más de una hora. Seguro que todavía deben de estar ahí – le dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Gracias, `tebbane! – la abrazo muy efusivamente. Una vez que se despidió, tomo rumbo directo hacia el mencionado lugar sin saber la desagradable sorpresa que se llevaría.

* * *

><p>Entonces Hokage-sama ¿Cuándo me ascenderán? – preguntaba seriamente un rubio que muy en el fondo no podía ocultar su felicidad ya que uno de sus sueños se cumplían en estos momentos.<p>

Aún no es tiempo, Minato. Dentro de una semana se te nombrara nuevo Hokage de la aldea. Así que quiero que se mantenga en discreción, pero si quieres puedes contarles a las personas de tu entera confianza – le respondió mientras absorbía un poco del humo de su pipa.

Muchas gracias por confiarme el cargo Hokage-sama. Me retiro. Con su permiso- le hablo en modo de reverencia para salir de la oficina. Afuera de esta, lo esperaban Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Hana Hyuga (*) y Hizashi Hyuga. Los primeros en acercarse a él fueron los jefes de los clanes más prestigiosos de Konoha.

¿Qué te dijo Hokage-sama, Minato? – pregunto serio y expectante el líder del clan Hyuga.

Que esto solo se mantenga entre nuestro círculo… Nada más – le respondió el Namikaze en tono muy lúgubre.

Hmp? – decía Fugaku aunque le sorprendió el tono usado por el rubio.

Dentro de una semana me nombraran Hokage de la aldea – esta revelación los sorprendió en demasía – Por eso es que quiero que se mantenga entre nuestros amigos – finalizo.

Hmp…. entonces felicidades Hokage-sama – le felicito el líder del clan Uchiha, con su siempre característico monosílabo, en tono serio.

Amigos – hablo Hiashi llamando a los del grupo que estaba apartado de ellos – les tenemos una buena noticia – lo decía cuando ya se unieron al trío de hombres- Nombraron a Minato como nuevo Hokage de la aldea.

Aunque el nombramiento será dentro de una semana –lo decía apenado.

¡Felicidades Minato! – le decía Mikoto mientras lo abrazaba.

Te lo merecías, porque gracias a ti, Konoha salió victoriosa en la tercera guerra – lo felicitaba Hana que estaba realmente feliz por su amigo.

Serás un gran Hokage, tenlo por seguro Minato – lo felicitaba Hizashi mientras le daba palmetazos en la espalda.

Para celebrar, vengan a mi casa en el barrio Uchiha. Mikoto ¿Me ayudarías con los preparativos por favor? – le suplico el Uchiha a su esposa.

Si lo pides de esa manera, te ayudo con gusto amor – le respondió – Pero antes – En eso, cogió a Hana y se la estaba llevando a rastras para otro sitio- Fugaku, estaré en casa dentro de dos horas – le dijo

Pero Mikoto… que pasa… Kyahhhhhhhhh…. Pego un grito tan fuerte tras sentir que la Uchiha aumentaba la velocidad. Era tanta que podía dejar en vergüenza a la de un demonio perseguido por una cura en un domingo de misa. Cabe decir que los hombres estaban….

"¿Y qué bicho le pico ahora?" – pensaron los hombres al mismo tiempo con una gotita resbalándoles por la cabeza, pero en el caso del jefe Uchiha tenía una venita resaltada en la frente.

Hmp…. Ya hablaré con Mikoto mas tarde. Bien, les parece si vienen a las 7:00 pm a mi casa – les dijo.

No hay problema / estoy de acuerdo / Cuenta conmigo – respondieron.

Bien, entonces los espero. Nos vemos – se despidió seriamente para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Nosotros también nos vamos – le dijo Hiashi a Minato – Recuerda llevar a tomate…. - pero no pudo continuar ya que sintió que "alguien" lo cogía y lo lanzaba como si fuese un balón de futbol americano (**N/A: O.O….. no lo puedo creer. ¡Hizo un touch down!) ** y lo estampaba contra la pared.

¡Ahora sí que sacaste boleto para el infierno cabrón! – la recién llegada pelirroja estaba a punto de darle la paliza de su vida al líder Hyuga, pero no paso a eso ya que el rubio y el gemelo de Hiashi la retuvieron de los brazos.

Kushina, cálmate – le decía un apacible Minato.

Minato tiene razón. Cada vez que miras a mi hermano o a Fugaku los golpeas hasta desfallecer. Deberías calmarte- le reprochó- Pero disfruto como sufre – lo decía en un susurro.

Pero, `tebbane… no escucharon que me dijo tomate – hizo un puchero gracioso que al rubio le pareció adorable.

Nunca cambias Kushina – le decía Hizashi – Entonces Minato, recuerda que nos reuniremos en la casa de Fugaku a las 7:00 pm – Mientras cargaba a su hermano inconsciente – Nos vemos amigos – se despidió tras desaparecer en un Sunshin no Jutsu.

Mina-chan, para que vas a casa de Fu-baka – la chica de bellos ojos amatista miraba al ojiazul con cara de pregunta. ¿Y de que estaba hablando, `tebbane? – pregunto de modo inquisitorio.

No sé si contártelo Kushina – le decía inseguro.

Vamos Minato, soy tu amiga. Así que desembucha – le decía muy animada. El Namikaze solo se resigno a contarle, ya que si no se lo contaba, ella lo perseguiría, si es posible, hasta el Mekai **(Inframundo) **con tal de que se lo cuente.

Está bien, pero mantenlo con el mayor de los hermetismos- a la kunoichi se le hizo extraño lo que le dijo. Tras suspirar – Me nombraron nuevo Hokage de la aldea y la ceremonia se realizara dentro de una semana – le decía, pero en la mente de la pelirroja solo retumbaba como un eco la frase _"Minato…. Hokage"_. La Uzumaki estaba experimentando diversas emociones: felicidad por su amigo y amor (aunque no se lo haya dicho todavía), enojo porque no se lo conto a ella primero, pero, sobre todo, furia por haberle quitado su sueño desde niña.

Que… que…. Bien… bien por… ti…. Minato – por primera vez en su vida, mostraba una inseguridad en sus palabras, ya que ella se caracterizaba por ser una mujer fuerte, decidida y orgullosa.

Gracias – recibió la felicitación un poco inseguro por la reacción de Kushina – Mas bien – como cambiando de tema, mientras ponía su mano derecha en el hombro de la Kunoichi del extinto _Uzu no Kuni_ – quiero que vallas al barrio Uchiha, para ser exactos a la casa de Fugaku, a las 7:00 pm – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

"Porque serás tan perfecto" – pensaba mientras que el Kiuby observaba aburrido la escena "cursi" según él – Tratare de ir Minato, no te aseguro nada – le respondió un poco nerviosa.

Muy bien, entonces te estaré esperando en la fiesta – Ya modo de despedida, le dio un beso delicado en la mejilla. Luego desapareció con su famoso Jutsu de teletransportación: _"Hiraishin no Jutsu"_. La cara de la pelirroja se había puesto como el color de su cabello mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la cara.

Minato me beso en la cara – dijo ensimismada, pero muy en el fondo feliz. - ¡Minato me beso en la cara, `tebbane! – chillo escandalosamente.

* * *

><p>Ajena a todo esto, las mejores amigas de la pelirroja, que ya llevaban conversando un buen rato (2 horas), por las calles de la aldea, tocaron el tema del nombramiento de Minato.<p>

Se lo ha ganado con esfuerzo… no te parece Mikoto

Tienes razón, Hana… - le respondió – Pero como crees que lo tome Kushina – su semblante se torno preocupado.

No lo sé, pero conociéndola, seguro que hará algo … pero algo muy grande que pondrá en jaque a todos, en especial a Minato– le respondió nuevamente

Solo espero que no sea nada grave por el bien de Minato…. un momento…. todavía no se han declarado mutuamente…. Pero podemos hacer algo… no te parece – le dijo con un poco de malicia la esposa del líder Uchiha.

Tienes toda la razón, pero no crees que sería algo…. extremo – le contesto apenada.

Nada de extremo mi querida amiga. Como dice el dicho "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale".

Ohh – se le notaba la sorpresa a la ojiperla – Pero como los uniremos, además de que Kushina estará un "poco" resentida por el nombramiento ya que recordaras, ese era su sueño. – le aconsejo.

Eso sí que pone las cosas, aún, más difíciles de lo que ya están…

Entonces nosotros ayudaremos – se escucho a lo lejos. Ellas se sorprendieron al verlos ya que eran Fugaku, el pequeño Itachi de 4 años en sus brazos y Hizashi. Lo que le extraño a Hana es no ver a Hiashi.

Pensé que me esperarías Fugaku – le recrimino su esposa.

Itachi-chan estaba impaciente por verte. Así que ambos venimos a buscarte y en el camino nos encontramos con Hizashi – le respondió su esposo.

¡Oka-san! – gritaba el niño corriendo en dirección a su madre – Te extrañe. Porque tú y Oto-san me dejan solo - protestaba mientras hacia un gracioso e infantil puchero que hizo sonreír a las dos mujeres.

Lo siento, Itachi-chan, pero Oto-san y yo teníamos asuntos urgentes que atender. Te prometo que para cuando cumplas cinco años te llevaremos a todas partes ¿Te parece? – le decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

¡De acuerdo! – respondió muy animado.

Emm… emmm - carraspeo el Uchiha mayor – Regresando al tema ¿Cómo las ayudamos? ¿Tienen algún plan?

No se me ocurre nada ¿Qué podríamos hacer? – divagaba la Hyuga

A mi menos – pensaba Hizashi. Pero en eso, un clic dio lugar en su mente - ¡Lo tengo! – su mirada se dirigía al pequeño Uchiha – Cuando Kushina cuida a Itachi, este se calma ya que siempre le complace con sus juegos extremos **(Autor: Ya verán después). **Este es el plan: arreglen la casa como se acordó, pero a las 6 de la tarde, ustedes – señalando a la pareja de esposos – la llaman para que lo cuide mientras van de compras o no sé qué excusa le dirán. Nosotros tardaremos más de lo debido. Conociendo a Minato por lo puntual que es, ira y se encontrara con Kushina y, quiera o no, tendrá que atenderlo. – narro su "obra" maestra.

Ni a mí se me pudo haber ocurrido mejor – le felicitaba Mikoto – Están de acuerdo – dirigiéndose a los demás.

Hmp/De acuerdo/ Te ayudare Oka-san. Todo sea por los amigos de mis padres – decía esto último de manera ingenua el pequeño Itachi **(Autor: recuerden que es uno de los mayores genios…. Ya habla fluidamente para su edad)**

¿Y dónde estará Hiashi? – se preguntaba Hana.

Él esta inconsciente después de que Kushina lo estampara contra la pared y darle una cuasi paliza por decirle, nuevamente, tomate – narraba el Hyuga como si de un reportero se tratara. Hana solo suspiro resignada. Sabía que, siempre, su novio provocaba a la Uzumaki y, por ende, la respectiva paliza

Ahora si tenemos una excusa real para demorarnos. Estaremos a las 8:30 a más tardar. Vámonos Hizashi, tenemos que llevar a Hiashi donde Tsunade-sama para que lo cure – hablo la ojiperla. – Nos vemos Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi-chan – tras eso, ambos Hyuga desaparecieron en explosiones de humo.

Bueno cariños, vamos a arreglar la casa – les decía la matriarca Uchiha a ambos varones.

Hmp/ ¡Sí!

* * *

><p>Una pelirroja se encontraba en su cama… bocabajo. Estaba llorando por dos razones y un solo causante… Minato Namikaze. Se encontraba feliz porque, según su deducción y el delicado beso en la mejilla, el rubio sentía algo más allá por ella que la simple amistad. Se sentía furiosa y dolida porque él acabo con su sueño de ser hokage de la aldea. Ante esto último, el Kiuby quería sacar provecho y poseerse del cuerpo de la Uzumaki, pero ella se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su inquilino peludo, así que optó por calmarse y mantener la compostura, pero muy en el fondo se sentía triste.<p>

Esto no puede seguir así. El Kiuby podría tomar en cualquier momento mi cuerpo – se recriminaba a sí misma la pelirroja – lo mejor sería irme de la aldea – decía tristemente.

Acaso piensas huir mocosa – le regañaba el zorro.

Así es – le respondió con determinación – No pienso dejarme controlar por ti y quiero que todos sean felices – continuo. Cabe decir que el zorro se calló y ya no hablo más.

Bueno – al ver que el demonio se calló por completo – A arreglarme para irme.

Así pasaron como tres horas…. entre arreglar, dejar en orden el departamento y demás cosas. Cuando se estaba cambiando y alistando su ropa para irse, tocan la puerta.

¿Quién será a esta hora? – se preguntaba. Una vez que abrió la puerta – Mikoto….

Hola Kushina. Podrías hacerme un favor. Cuidarías a Itachi-chan por mí. Es que Fugaku y yo vamos a ir a…. – no se le ocurría nada hasta que…

Un evento familiar que se nos presentó a último momento – completo el Uchiha. Mikoto le agradecía mentalmente por la ocurrencia de su esposo.

Si… eso exactamente – le dio la razón – Por favor… di que si – suplicó.

"No se pero esto me suena a redada" – pensó – Esta bien, les haré el favor de cuidarlo. ¿Pero, no iban a celebrar el nombramiento de Minato? – pregunto en tono inquisitivo y serio.

Ahhh…. Ya lo sabes – lo dijo nerviosa.

Ya arreglamos la casa. Estaremos allí en menos de una hora. – respondió Fugaku.

Bueno, si es así…. ¡Con gusto lo cuido, ´tebbane! – respondió recuperado los ánimos – Y no te preocupes Fu-baka, que cuidaré bien de tu hijo – mientras le daba puñetazos suaves en el hombro (cabe decir que de suaves no tenían nada).

¡Kushina!….. ¡Me vas a convertir en madre soltera! – chillaba la pelinegra

Jejejeje…. – reía apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Mph…. – mientras el Uchiha se recuperaba – Aquí te dejo las llaves de la casa y recuerda que mi hijo se aburre con facilidad.

"Es un niño…. que problemas traería" – pensaba

Bueno Kushina… Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Mikoto para ir, junto a su esposo, al "disque" evento **(N/A: ¡pero qué tretas!)**

"Este será el último favor….." pensaba con melancolía mientras se dirigía a la mansión Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Los niños siempre se aburren con facilidad…. y el pequeño Itachi Uchiha no era la excepción. Estaba de lo más aburrido, en su casa, solo. No estaba su Oka-san para seguirla a donde ella se encontrara. No estaba su Oto-san para poder jugar a "tiro al blanco" con los shuriken y kunai que le compraron por su 4to cumpleaños (Fugaku era el blanco). El pequeñin tendría que esperar a su "niñera"… y ya sabía quién iba ser la encargada de cuidarlo. Por eso, le habían encargado la parte más "peligrosa" del plan, elaborado por Hizashi, para unir al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y a la Habanera Sangrienta; por eso, debía de cumplirla a cabalidad.<p>

En eso, sintió que se abrían las puertas y vio a la persona que mas esperaba…..

¡Kushina-san! – grito el futuro sucesor de Fugaku para luego aferrarse a la pelirroja.

Hola Itachi-chan – mientras le acariciaba el pelo – Vine a cuidarte ya que tu Oto-san y tu Oka-san estarán ausentes por un corto tiempo.

Gracias – respondió este. En el fondo, la Kunoichi de ojos amatista agradecía al cielo que el niño haya heredado el carácter de la madre y no del "amargado" del padre, según ella.

¡A que jugamos!

Mmmmmm… no lo sé… ¿Qué te gustaría jugar?

¡A cazar al zorro! – respondió feliz. Al escuchar esto, el Kiuby quería hacer pedazos al "enano" y Kushina empezó a reír nerviosamente.

Pero no podemos jugar eso, Itachi-chan. Desordenaríamos todo esto – haciendo referencia a la sala bien arreglada con serpentinas, globos, etc.

¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto de visitas es muy espacioso y podemos jugar allí? – le sugirió el niño genio.

Entonces decidido…. ¡Vamos!... respondió animada. Una vez en el cuarto….

Bien… empeze… - pero no pudo continuar la pelirroja, porque sintió una shuriken pasar cerca a su rostro y se estampo contra la pared – eso estuvo cerca **(N/A: pensaron que las armas eran de verdad. Son de plástico pegapega. No sería tan demente como para que un niño manejara las de verdad)**

La próxima ira directo a su rostro – dijo muy serio.

Eso ya lo veremos- le respondió de forma desafiante.

Así pasaron 70 minutos, entre correteos por el cuarto (era muy espacioso), armas de juguete regadas por el piso y por las paredes, una pelirroja con shuriken y kunai en todo el cuerpo (menos en la cara) y un Itachi, aún, con energías **(N/A: los niños nunca se cansan)**. Toda esta diversión hizo olvidar a Kushina la furia que la embargaba antes de llegar a la casa Uchiha. En eso, tocan la puerta y llama la atención de ambos luchadores.

"Seguro serán sus padres" – pensó – Espérame un momento… te parece – el niño solo asiente con la cabeza. Una vez en la puerta, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver a la persona causante de su furia olvidada.

Hola Kushina – le saludo un rubio de nombre Minato con una sonrisa.

Hola…. Minato…. – le devolvió el saludo con una furia muy disimulada. Cabe decir que el zorro quería sacar, nuevamente, provecho a la situación. Así que la pelirroja, al ver sus intenciones, decidió calmarse un poco.

No quieres pasar – le dijo una vez ya calmada. El rubio solo opto por pasar, ya que la conocía bien… sino le haces caso… date por muerto.

Minato – se dirigió a él - ¿me harías un último favor? – le pregunto. El Namikaze se sorprendió por la palabra "ultimo"…. Algo le daba mala espina – Cuida a Itachi-chan hasta que lleguen sus padres.

¿Qué pasa Kushina? – le pregunto serio, pero con un tono amable.

Me voy de la aldea – dijo a bocajarro. Minato estaba impactado y sorprendido ante esto – Te deseo suerte como nuevo Hokage de la aldea. También deseo, de todo corazón, que seas feliz – le hablo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que una disimulada lagrima se escurría por su mejilla – Adiós- dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de ese sitio.

Se sentía destrozada en una parte y aliviada por otra. El rubio, por otra parte, sintió en esos momentos un vacio en su interior. Su amiga, su mejor amiga y amor secreto, se iba. Sentía una amargura infinita, no sabía qué hacer. Rápidamente, dedujo que ella también quería ser Hokage y, en esos momentos quería dejar el cargo por ella…. quería remediarlo…. pero no podía, ya que eran decisiones de los de arriba. En eso sintió unos jaloncitos en la parte baja de sus pantalones…. Era el pequeño Itachi que sostenía un pequeño cofrecito de color negro y se lo entregaba. Él dedujo, a velocidad dios, el objeto que se encontraba en el dichoso cofre. Entonces decidió hacer una jugada inesperada pero anhelada. Antes de que ella pusiera un pie afuera de la casa, la cargo, como esa vez que la salvo de los de _Kumogakure no Sato, _y se la llevo, con el _Hiraishin no Jutsu, _al monte Hokage. Tras desaparecer, el pequeño solo atinó a decir…

¡Misión Cumplida! – grito….

* * *

><p>En las inmediaciones del monte Hokage, un resplandor amarillo se hizo presente, revelando a un rubio y a una pelirroja.<p>

¿Qué te pasa Minato? – le pregunto furiosa.

Kushina…. yo soy la razón por la que te vas…. ¿No es verdad? – le pregunto seriamente.

¡Así es! – chilló con gruesas lagrimas - ¡Cuando me enteré me dio mucha rabia que tú seas el afortunado y yo no, `tebbane! ¡Me daba mucha furia! ¡El Kiuby tomaría el control de mi cuerpo y eso sería peor para todos! ¡No quiero que sufran por mi culpa!... ¡Me dan ganas de golpearte, `tebbane! – El rubio se sentía muy triste y dolido - ¡Pero no puedo hacerte nada!…. ¡Porque te amo! – Esta revelación hizo que el rubio girara 360 grados. De la tristeza profunda paso a una felicidad inigualable. Por fin sabia, de primera mano, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos - ¡Minato, quiero que seas feliz con quien tú quieras! …. Ahora si me voy…. – se dio media vuelta de una manera brusca para irse de una vez por todas, pero sintió que el rubio la estaba abrazando por la espalda. Entonces escucho algo….

Eres egoísta. No te voy a perdonar nunca esto. – el corazón, ya dolido, de la pelirroja se estaba haciendo añicos después de esto y estaba a punto de soltar, más aún, las de magdalena – Pero te perdono… porque yo también te amo – esas palabras bastaron para hacerla feliz y contenta.

En eso, el rubio la soltó. Ella, sorprendida por que la soltó, giro y pudo observar lo impensable: Minato estaba de cuclillas con un cofrecito negro en mano. Ella estaba llorando nuevamente, pero de felicidad, mientras él abría la cajita revelando un hermoso anillo de oro con un zafiro, del color de los ojos de Kushina, incrustado en el anillo. Cabe decir que el panorama del rubio en esa pose, la luz de la luna llena y las estrellas en todo su esplendor, y la suave brisa del viento le dieron un toque…. mágico. Y entonces…

Kushina Uzumaki…. aceptaras ser la esposa de este ladrón de sueños y… - no pudo terminar ya que la pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y….

¡Acepto, `tebbane! – chillo feliz y emocionada, aún, con lagrimas y se lanzo hacia el rubio para abrazarlo. Este no rechazo el abrazo; más bien, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para que nunca más se fuera de su lado. En eso… él empezó a susurrarle algo…

Siempre te he amado…. desde el primer día en que te vi. Te amo ahora y te amaré siempre…. incluso después de la muerte – le dijo dulcemente que podría hacer derretir hasta el corazón mas frio y calculador.

Te amo, Minato – fue lo único que atino a decir.

Entonces, se miraron fijamente y sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas hasta fundirse en un tierno y largo beso que quedaría grabado en sus memorias hasta el final de sus días….

"_Así, un amor puro y sincero se establece oficialmente para ambos…. y que lo llevarían hasta la eternidad….."_

_FIN_

(*) Hana es el OC de Bella Scullw... por si las dudas

Fiu… creo que eso fue todo. Se me salió lo cursi al final… aunque de eso se trataba desde un inicio…no pensaba hacerlo…pero lo hice… (Kiuby: _hastiado de tanta cursilería… _esta vez te pasaste mocoso….Autor: para tu información zorro hijo de… soy el autor y puedo hacer lo que me se venga en gana… ¡escuchaste!…. Si no quieres que en mi otro fic seas un adorno de piel para el enemigo…. Te quedas calladito! …Kiuby: _glup_…. está bien… Autor Así está mejor Kiuby-chan)

Bella Scullw, si estás leyendo esto, déjame desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Que la pases al lado de tus seres queridos, que vendrían a ser tus padres, y si tienes hermanos mucho mejor todavía, amigos y familiares. Pásala bien (Inner Autor: aunque como mi estimado amigo, tú también estas estudiando… y es algo estresante…. Autor: Tienes mucha razón).

Me inspiré escuchando diversas músicas… desde metallica hasta las canciones instrumentales de Marty Friedman (Más que todo de su álbum: TOKYO JUKEBOX)…. Y también "gracias" a mi madre…. Películas hindúes.

Es mi primer fic…. Y de paso regalo…. Así que no sean muy estrictos en todos los sentidos conmigo… soy un noobser (nuevo) en esto y comprenderán… si pueden me dejan review (eso es su voluntad)…

Hasta el otro año en mi crossover – creo… si es que me animo tal vez a escribir por navidad… - hasta entonces. Saludos a todos.

**Atte DarkTemplar28**


End file.
